Una boda estratégica para un hombre de estrategias
by KSB Avenged Sevenfold
Summary: Roose Bolton se consideró siempre un hombre inteligente. Sin dudas lo era. Un idiota habría tomado como esposa a la más bella de la progenie Frey; alguien astuto, escogía a la adecuada. Mi versión de la boda que Martin no nos mostró, entre el señor de Fuerte Terror y Lady Walda la Gorda. Spoilers de Choque de Reyes.


Aclaración: todo lo que podeis ver sobre este personaje está casi fielmente sacado de los libros, en especial de danza con dragones, que es donde más se habla del pasado de Roose Bolton. Se intentó no cometer ninguna falta con su personalidad, ni pasar a llevar algún acontecimiento de la historia original, pero si veis una al menos, ruego que me aviséis.

Nota: este escrito pertenecía a un capítulo de una antigua historia que habíamos hecho con una amiga. La historia ya no existe, pero aún conservo este escrito, y me gustaría compartirlo. trata de la tercera boda de Lord Roose Bolton, señor de Dreadfort, con Lady Walda Frey.

El ambiente sobrecargado que imperaba en el amplio salón le estaba pasando la cuenta de forma notoria y alarmante. Su cabeza retumbaba al ritmo de los tambores, tum tum, tum tum, sin descanso, y le parecía sentir en el interior de la oreja el estruendoso chillido de la gaita. Llevó sus frías manos hacia las sienes y se las masajeó, dispuesto a mitigar el mal estar que se cernía sobre él como una maldición bastante dolorosa.

-¿Mi señor se encuentra bien? –Había preguntado Walda Frey, por decimosexta vez. Parecía que esa muchacha no podía decir nada más, o esa sensación le daba al Lord. Los ojos azules acuosos de ella se dirigieron a los suyos, pálidos, incoloros y muertos, y él juró que había visto todas esas capas de grasa estremecerse ante su mirada torva y glacial.

No recibió más que silencio por su parte. Lo cierto es que Roose Bolton se había cansado ya de responderle el cordial "sí, mi señora." O el tan frecuente "nunca he estado mejor, amada mía." La cortesía siempre había sido uno de sus atributos, pero con esa chica preguntando a cada segundo por su condición cualquiera perdía la paciencia. Y él no gozaba de demasiada como para perderla en niñas gordas emocionadas por su primer matrimonio.

Él era el festejado y debería mostrar al menos un ápice de felicidad, por supuesto, pero la fiesta se había alargado más de lo que le había asegurado el señor de los Gemelos y el ruido de los músicos tocando en la galería lo ensordecía hasta tal punto que no lograba escuchar lo que Merrett Frey, sentado dos sitios a su derecha, le gritaba a un sobrino o primo. Solo lograba oír el ruido que hacía su pequeña esposa al comer. Todas las doncellas, por lo que él sabía y había constatado con sus dos esposas anteriores, perdían todo apetito en la noche de su boda, expectantes y ansiosas por lo que iba a acontecer luego. En Walda la Gorda era todo lo contrario; parecía ser que mientras más nerviosa se sentía, más engullía de todo lo que encontraba a su alcance. Puré de nabos, cerdo con especias aromatizantes, cisne, empanada de paloma, incluso los asquerosos e increíblemente gelatinosos sesos de ternera que le habían servido en un plato, casi fríos. Roose no quiso saber siquiera de ellos, su tan solo aroma le revolvía el estómago, mas la chica rubia estaba encantada con ellos y a penas si lo miraba a él.

-Que se case con los sesos –Pensó Bolton desviando la mirada de su nada deslumbrante consorte –Total, para el caso que me hace...

La comida tenía aromas casi tentadores, sobre todo esos champiñones con mantequilla que se hallaban delante de él, pero de alguna forma Roose se sentía totalmente inapetente, y eso que no se trataba de una doncella recién desposada. De hecho, ni siquiera era aquel su primer matrimonio. Sin embargo había algo en los platos nada suculentos, en las copas y en los múltiples gritos, risas y chistes que no le causaba hambre alguna, más bien mal estar e indiferencia. Bebía a sorbos pequeños una copa de cordial, y de vez en cuando, si se acordaba de su rolliza compañera, le ponía el vaso en la punta de los labios con suavidad para instarla a beber con él, como debían hacer dos esposos que supuestamente se amaban. Walda Frey abría sus azules ojos, lo miraba con ternura y mientras apuraba la copa dentro de su boca, le acariciaba la mano con suavidad. Bolton tenía que contenerse para no echarse a correr como un niño asustado al cobijo de sus estancias privadas.

-Desde ahora mis estancias privadas serán con ella también –Comprendió de un momento a otro, pero por alguna causa aquello le parecía casi irrelevante. ¿Qué importaba? Esta noche debía compartir cama con Walda, como era de esperarse, y cuando llegaran a Fuerte Terror podría regalarle unas habitaciones cómodas, iluminadas y sobre todo, alejadas de él.

No se trataba de un símbolo de desprecio hacia la joven, pues ella no tenía la culpa de que él la hubiera elegido como su esposa. Solo quería tener las cosas claras entre los dos, que no se ilusionara con besos y amores que Roose no le podría dar nunca. En todo caso, los ojos de Walda no tenían el cariz soñador que habían caracterizado a los de su primera esposa, ni la dulzura enternecida que Bethany Ryswell poseía en esa mirada de cervatillo que le obsequiaba, rogándole a gritos mudos un poco de afecto, una sonrisa cariñosa o un beso de amor real. Eso lo tranquilizaba de forma inenarrable, el hecho de tener una mujer en su castillo pidiéndole caricias que no se veía capaz de regalar era una molestia, y esperaba que la rubia no fuera como las demás.

Sus pensamientos lo atrapaban y lo conducían hacia otros sitios, lugares lejanos que había enterrado con el paso de los años en lo más profundo de su memoria. Recordó a su primera esposa cubierta con la capa de desposada que le había puesto sobre los hombros, con los colores de su casa; recordó el espíritu joven que lo había impulsado a tomarla sobre la cama y hacerla suya allí mismo, olvidándose de celebraciones e invitados. Recordó el parto que le había traído un hijo muerto y la muerte misma de ella también. Por un momento le pareció ver a Bethany, su segunda esposa, radiante en su capa de doncella, sonriente y tímida como ella sola. Nadie que la viera pensaría que era una muchacha tan pícara y maliciosa, y que le gustaban los chistes indecentes. La recordó en el lecho de su muerte, consumida por la fiebre y la pena por haber perdido a Domeric, el único hijo que pudo darle.

Y ahora helo aquí, sentado a la mesa con su bonita capa rosa de matrimonio, tomando una tercera esposa para sí. De noble cuna como las dos anteriores, joven y respetuosa, e igual de doncella como lo fue Bethany y la otra, la primera, quien murió cuando dio a luz aquella abominación muerta de su vientre. Roose Bolton infundía respeto aún con los años que tenía y la capa de aquel color sobre sus hombros; era aquella voz suave y comedida, y la mirada de sus ojos pálidos lo que hacía a todo hombre pensar dos veces antes de ofenderle. Aún con eso el episodio de sus matrimonios era algo que lo avergonzaba de forma indecible.

-No tengo herederos –Pensó con desgana notable –Solo criaturas muertas y un bastardo tan brutal que no parece ser mío. Tengo que hacer que Walda Frey me dé un hijo...

Sin embargo pensarlo era una cosa, y conseguirlo era otra distinta. Roose no tenía claro si era su semilla muy débil o la mala suerte de su estirpe lo que impedía que sus hijos llegasen a la edad suficiente. El único que había vivido lo bastante como para ilusionarse con sus años futuros fue Domeric, tan serio y templado, tan frío y calmado con los ojos de su madre pero la mirada de su padre. En él había puesto no solo sus esperanzas como hombre, si no su fe como Lord y padre. Él debía heredar y casarse, mantener viva la casa Bolton al precio que fuera, hacer honor como caballero y señor cuando tuviera el fuerte en sus manos.

Pero Dom murió, llevándose consigo no solo sus esperanzas y sueños de padre, su deber como lord y señor, si no también a Bethany, la fuente de sus otros hijos muertos. Con ella lejos, en el más allá tenebroso del hielo y la sombra, Roose tenía una alternativa aterradora que lo convertía casi en cómplice del asesinato de su hijo genuino (él estaba seguro de que fue un homicidio, no en vano conocía a aquel monstruo que engendró). Debía legitimizar a Ramsay, su bastardo, aquel muchacho salvaje e indómito que atravesaba los bosques con sus perros de caza y su Hediondo, para causar el daño y la maldad donde quiera que sus pies pisaran.

Otra de las opciones residía en algo que acababa de hacer, negándose a darle el nombre de Bolton a Ramsay. Debía casarse y engendrar otro hijo, uno al que no vería convertirse en adulto por su edad, un hijo al que no podría educar como había hecho con Domeric pero sin embargo quien heredaría Fuerte Terror y oiría hablar de su padre como el maldito Lord Sanguijuela, el hijo de puta cruel y frío. La perspectiva no era del todo halagüeña, pero a falta de otra cosa era la mejor elección que había tomado en los últimos años.

El silencio total de la estancia hizo que Roose volviera a la realidad del banquete de bodas. Walda, su esposa, se retorcía un mechón del lacio cabello rubio con uno de sus regordetes dedos, y Lord Walder se aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba con sus ojos los incoloros del señor de Fuerte Terror. La mirada la encontró al instante, y ambos conectaron con una complicidad efímera pero intensa. Bolton supo lo que el tardío Lord Frey esperaba de él antes de oír sus palabras, y aquello le hizo sentir bastante incómodo. No era la primera vez que se casaba, por los dioses, ¿Por qué no se podía ir a la cama nupcial sin ayuda?

-Nos la estamos pasando muy bien –Comenzó el anciano Walder con su voz de sapo, moviendo los labios sobre las encías desdentadas como si le picaran. –Je, je, ha sido una boda muy bonita, los septones la bendijeron y también ese dios vuestro de cara seria, je, je. Pero aún no está consumado, ¿verdad? Para que sean hombre y mujer, todo matrimonio necesita una cama. Tengo una, se las arreglaron mis criadas, toda rosadita je, je. ¿Qué os parece que los encamemos ya?

Un rugido de aprobación resonó por todo el salón, haciendo que Roose mirase con indiferencia a todo quien lo observara de forma pícara y divertida. El grito de "¡A encamarlos!" inundó el aire, las mesas, hizo temblar las copas y los tenedores en los platos de los comensales, y provocó una explosión de júbilo en los músicos de la galería, que comenzaron a tocar una canción bastante picaresca que ya había escuchado en dos ocasiones anteriores, en las mismas circunstancias casi. Bolton miró a Walda su prometida, la Gorda, que se encontraba pálida y nerviosa, a punto de sufrir un ataque. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de él y le apretó la mano con fuerza e histeria, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si ese es el placer de su señoría –Dijo Roose, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera su esposa pudo oírlo debido al ruido que provocaban todos los invitados, pero ciertamente a nadie le importaba lo que hubiera dicho o dejado de decir. Todos, hombres y mujeres, se levantaron, y rodearon a los desposados como una bandada de moscas molestas y zumbonas, murmurando y gritándose, y alando con dificultad a la un poco aterrada Walda fuera de la silla.

Roose no tuvo más remedio que levantarse por su cuenta para evitar que una horda de niñas Frey risueñas lo sacaran en volandas como si fuera una doncella. Su capa rosa claro, que le daba a su piel el tono pálido que poseía, rozó el suelo cuando se inclinó ligeramente. Quería terminar este asunto legal tan pronto fuese posible, pero las muchachitas no estaban dispuestas a darle cuartel. Frente a sí había una niña que aparentaba unos 15 años, muy hermosa, con el pelo castaño rojizo que le caía ondulado hasta la cintura y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo por el vino que sin duda había ingerido en la boda de su… pariente.

-Lord Rooose –Canturreó con voz juguetona- ¿os molestaría si os quito la ropa?

-¡Roslin! –vociferó una voz de mujer más madura que la primera. Roose Bolton estaba un poco escandalizado del atrevimiento de la moza, pero no lo iba a demostrar en absoluto. En cambio solo la miró larga y fríamente, con esos ojos incoloros que no transmitían sensación alguna, mirada muerta para un hombre muerto también.

-No seas amargada, Alyx, ya verás como me caso yo también pronto, je, je, el rey lobo me elegirá a mí, y si no lo hace, me casaré con Lord Edmure Tully, ya lo veras, ya lo verás... –Y tras mirar a Roose por última vez con sus ojos castaños se fue dando saltitos de borracha mientras entonaba una canción que sonaba más o menos como a –Lady Tully, Lady Stark...

La otra muchacha, llamada Alyx si no había oído mal, se le puso al frente mientras otras se empujaban para tener privilegios con el novio de Fuerte Terror. La chica avanzó mientras lo tiraba de la capa, y el hombre tuvo que admitir que sin ser extravagante, la muchacha era bastante bonita. No tenía cara de comadreja como la gran mayoría de la progenie Frey, y poseía unos ojos negros y grandes, adornados por largas pestañas, que le daban a su rostro tostado por el sol una apariencia de conejito tierno. Trató de hallarle una semejanza con Lord Walder, sin encontrarla.

-¿Hija o nieta, qué más da? –Se dijo Bolton mientras sentía como Alyx le deslizaba la capa de los hombros, dejándolo con el jubón que había lucido para el casamiento, de colores rosado y rojo, como era de esperarse del gran señor. Las demás chicas se empujaban para alcanzar a tocarle, pero Alyx avanzaba con presteza y las que estaban tras suyo solo bromeaban mientras le palpaban la cabeza.

-Mi señor se ve mucho mejor sin la capa –Comentó la chica mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. Sus ojos negros eran como posos de obsidiana, inagotables e increíblemente brillantes como cuentas de abalorios. Roose respondió algo que ni siquiera la joven pudo oír, debido a la suavidad de sus palabras y el tono de su voz. En cambio, la muchacha se giró hacia las demás. -¿Habéis oído el mito vosotras?

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestó la chica que estaba directamente detrás, la que le acariciaba la nuca sin motivo. Según sabía, la llamaban Walda la Bella.

-Lord Bolton, ¿Es verdad que los norteños tienen un carámbano entre las piernas en vez de una polla? –Dijo Alyx Frey entre risitas osadas. Todas corearon y rieron con ella, y Roose tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle que lo comprobara en persona.

-¡el de Lord Sanguijuela es un carámbano desollado! –Saltó una de las gemelas llenas de granos, Roose no sabría reconocer si fue Serra o Sarra. Todas volvieron a reír como mocosas histéricas. Bolton solo pedía a los dioses, si podían escucharlo, que la ceremonia parase pronto, las sienes le dolían a horrores y solo quería dormir para quitarse el cansancio.

-Yo he escuchado que las chicas Frey tienen dos entradas en vez de una –Comentó el señor para defenderse, en voz queda. Alyx tuvo que traducirlo y cantarlo a voz en cuello para que todas pudieran oírlo. Otro coro de risitas inundó la sala mientras la chica intentaba deshacerse de su jubón.

-sí, ¡pero todas están cerradas para vos menos las de Walda la Gorda! –Replicó Cersei, a la que todos llamaban Abejita.

-No solo las de la Gorda –Dijo con picardía la joven en tanto deslizaba el jubón fuera con manos maestras y hábiles. Roose Bolton no dejó de advertir que la chica tenía demasiada experiencia como para ser una doncella. Desde luego, era mucho más guapa que Walda, pero esas cosas nunca le fueron de importancia. La dote de su esposa era su peso en plata. ¿Cómo se le habría siquiera ocurrido elegir aalguien que pesaba al menos 30 kilos menos que la joven rubia?

-¡Quítale la ropa, anda! –Se impacientó la otra gemela llena de granos mientras se abría paso a codazos y empujones entre las demás. Alyx sonrió mientras miraba detenidamente los calzones de Roose, que presentaban un signo de tirantez incómoda, dejándoles ver que lo que había entre sus piernas estaba lejos de ser un carámbano.

En el recorrido por la escalera y los pasillos, roose perdió los zapatos, la camiseta de hilo que cubría su torso pálido y anguloso, con las marcas que las sanguijuelas dejaban en su piel con cada aplique y cada tratamiento, perdió los calzones y regocijó a todas las muchachitas con su no carámbano. Todo eso a manos de Alyx Frey. Entre broma y chiste, Bolton se había enterado que la muchacha les había ganado a todas en el Sitrang, y había pedido como premio desnudarlo ella sola. la castaña no lo negó, pero tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Ella también había perdido ropa. Roose Bolton, siempre cortés y acorde a las circunstancias, había deslizado el vestido por sus hombros dejando ver unos pechos menudos y pecosos. Todas reían cuando llegaron al cuarto nupcial, donde el cuerpo de su esposa lo esperaba desnudo, con el pelo alborotado. Sus primos, tíos, hermanastros y demás parientes la rodeaban mientras la hacían reír con chistes sucios. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta y Alyx se retiró, bonita y triunfante, hacia atrás, dejando al Lord con ganas de que el recorrido hubiera durado un poco más.

Los habían empujado, febriles e impacientes, hacia el cuarto que ocuparían. Roose se habría caído al suelo de no ser por la mano solícita de su joven esposa, que lo sujetó del brazo y su peso lo equilibró. Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos cuando se miraron a la cara, completamente desnudos los dos, expuestos ante el otro. Bolton le echó una mirada inexpresiva e indiferente, con aquellos ojos gris fantasmal, pálidos y muertos, del color del hielo sucio y esta vez pudo atisbar el miedo y la incertidumbre en Walda la Gorda.

Roose bajó con parsimonia la mirada por el cuerpo de aquella niña que tuvo el infortunio de caer en sus brazos por azares del destino y de Walder Frey, por supuesto. sus hombros eran tan gruesos como los de un fornido caballero, las papadas que le colgaban le daban un aspecto bastante despreciable a sus ojos. Odiaba la gula, y estaba seguro de que unas sanguijuelas bien puestas le arreglarían la dieta a la chica. Sus pechos eran grandes y estaban algo caídos, sin embargo parecía ser casi un atractivo en su físico. tenía buenos pezones, de un tono algo más oscuro que el resto de su piel, y el hombre de Fuerte Terror se vio deseando saborearlos. Su vientre era prominente, rosado como el de un cerdo, lamentable, y el vello entre sus piernas era casi tan rubio como su pelo.

-Ven.

Temía que su voz no se hubiera oído, pero todo estaba en completo silencio y nada impidió a la chica oír ni obedecer. Sus gordas piernas temblaron y se acercó a la cama, irresoluta, echando miradas discretas hacia atrás temiendo cualquier cosa, o más bien temiendo mirar hacia delante, donde Roose permanecía extendido sobre el colchón de plumas, instándola a acercarse y romper el hielo entre marido y mujer. A pesar de la poca gracia de su esposa, Bolton se encontraba cálido y dispuesto, capaz de entregarle incluso lo que un joven con todo el vigor no se vería competente a ofrecerle a una chica.

-Mi señor...

-Ven –Repitió en un tono aún más suave. La mirada incolora se detuvo en las gordas mejillas de la muchacha, y la vio ponerse blanca del miedo. -¿Me temes, Walda?

-Yo... sí. –Su respuesta era sincera, pero pareció luchar mucho por hacerla salir de sus labios. Bajó la vista, temerosa de observar a su señor de frente. Los dedos fuertes de Bolton la sujetaron por la barbilla y la obligaron a levantar la cara.

-Muy lista –Susurró incorporándose sobre un codo y enredando la otra mano en las hebras doradas del cabello de su consorte –Solo los tontos no me tienen miedo. Eres muy inteligente al temerme. Sigue haciéndolo.

Y entonces se esforzó para atraer a Walda hacia sí, con toda la potencia que sus brazos poseían. Una muchacha de tal envergadura pesaba lo suyo (varios Kilos en plata, vamos). Se fundieron en un beso que portaba más deber que pasión, más nerviosismo que ansia, y sobre todo mucho más terror que lujuria por parte de la chica, pero el trabajo se hizo bien, tal como su abuelo seguramente le había ordenado que hiciera. Cuando se subió sobre ella lloró lo suyo, y le suplicó que fuera cuidadoso, porque era doncella y temía al dolor casi tanto como a sus indolentes ojos color hielo sucio. Roose lo había cumplido, para sorpresa de todo quien lo conociera. Sin ser romántico, había sido suave, llenándola de su ser con una lenta embestida que fue acelerándose cuando el deseo dejó a un lado las renuencias físicas y tomó posesión de él como hombre, no como Bolton. Cuando el momento del derrame llegó, la muchacha permaneció quieta y tranquila, con lágrimas en sus acuosos ojos azules, oyendo el casi inaudible suspiro que escapó de la garganta de su bienamado, y el señor agradeció aquella libertad que no sentía desde hacia un tiempo.

Ahora se hallaban acostados en lados opuestos de la cama. Walda Frey dormía con placidez y roncaba suavemente, con el largo cabello dorado formando un abanico sobre la almohada. El amanecer había llegado y con él, su hora de partir. Roose se estiró y echó en falta el succionar de sus sanguijuelas para sentirse más vivo, con menos sueño y cansancio.

-Ya no soy el joven de treinta años atrás –Se dijo con un leve halo de nostalgia, sintiendo un sordo dolor en la rodilla izquierda, allí donde se había golpeado con la cama cuando había experimentado con su joven esposa algunos cambios interesantes. Bostezó, se tapó la boca con una mano y volvió a estirarse, antes de muy despacio ponerse en pie.

Debía partir, lo sabía, por aquello se vistió con rapidez y sigilo para no causar inconvenientes. Se puso un jubón abrigado, su cota de mallas y la capa rosa claro, que llevaba hacia todas partes con el emblema sangriento de su todavía más sangrienta casa. Debía responder a la llamada de Edmure Tully, señor de Aguasdulces y unirse a Tallhart para la conquista de Harrenhal, limitando así las posibilidades de movimiento de los Lannister.

-Gran estrategia –Pensó el hombre, mientras se sujetaba la capa con un broche de oro sobre los hombros. –Pero no es lo que habría hecho yo. Ese Edmure Tully...

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y el maldito sueño que le nublaba por momentos. Mala hora de partir, luego de su tercera boda. Casi no había bebido vino, en honor a su responsabilidad, pero había quedado agotado por el viaje y su esposa. Al final no había resultado ser tan mala como él creía. La verdad sea dicha, había subestimado bastante a la joven rolliza. Seguramente si ella hubiera quedado encima al día siguiente sus hombres habrían encontrado puré de Bolton sobre la cama, pero Roose era más astuto y prefirió no arriesgarse a tanto. En el amor y en la guerra existen las estrategias, y él, con su edad más cercana a los 60 que a los cuarenta, ya las conocía todas.

Antes de abandonar la habitación le echó una mirada de reojo a su esposa. Recordó el momento en que se prepararon para dormir, cuando ella le pidió si podía adormecerse abrazada a su cuerpo. Él se negó en redondo, con toda la cortesía que fue capaz de reunir sin estremecerse de horror al imaginarse a sí mismo como un peluchito de una mujer. Ella le pidió entonces un beso. Uno como los que le había dado mientras lo complacía. Bolton no pudo negarse, y la había visto viajar al sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazada a si misma, susurrando cosas que no había podido entender. No la echaría de menos, eso era seguro, pero quizá ella notase su ausencia cuando despertara en la mañana, con los pájaros cantando, y el aroma a sexo y hombre adherido a las sábanas.

Cerró la puerta con infinita suavidad para no perturbar el sueño de la joven durmiente (cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es un caballero galante y enamorado, que horror), y bajó las escaleras acomodándose el cinto de la espada para presentar un aspecto al menos más digno. Tenía la cara afeitada, como siempre, y sus mejillas de aspecto suave limpias y frescas. Los ojos seguían tan chiquitos y fríos como siempre, y carraspeó para que la voz no le sonara adormilada cuando tuviera que dirigirse a sus hombres. No se sentía nervioso, por supuesto. él era más paciente que Edmure Tully, más sabio que el joven Lobo, mejor estratega que Pez Negro e incluso más frío y cruel que Tywin Lanister. Puede que incluso se hiciera más rico, si conseguía otras cinco esposas del tamaño de Walda la Gorda y si pedía su peso en oro como dote. Aquello le curvó las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa cínica que se desvaneció en un instante, pero los vestigios de ella quedaban aún cuando Walton Patas de Acero se lo encontró, y le informó que todo estaba listo para partir, incluidas sus tan necesarias sanguijuelas.

Y Roose Bolton se vio forzado a reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios. Les haría caso a sus superiores, sí... hasta que dejaran de serlo. Tomaría Harrenhal con una estrategia que el sesos de trucha no habría supuesto jamás, no haría derramar sangre de sus soldados. Porque unas guerras se ganan con espadas y hachas, pero otras con el poder de una inteligencia y frialdad inigualables.

-Y aquello me sobra –Pensó Roose, mientras avanzaban por el camino hacia Harrenhal, con un hombre rudo cabalgando a la cabeza de las columnas. Vestía su capa, su armadura y su yelmo, y si alguien era lo suficientemente osado como para dispararle al señor de Fuerte Terror en apariencia, cuando el cuerpo cayera se encontrarían con un simple soldado del montón, porque Bolton iba bien oculto en el carromato de las provisiones.


End file.
